Hogwarts Reads The Wizard King
by JFox101
Summary: When a letter and mysterious book are sent back in time to Hogwarts by a girl who's claims to be the daughter of Harry and Nala, 3 guests from the past are brought to read the story of The Wizard King.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Book, And the mysterious Kiara**

In the Great Hall a few days before the Third Task, Everyone was busily chatting and gossiping. You see a few days ago, Harry Potter forfeited his place in the tournament to in his words "Take Care of an Emergency at home." With a BANG! The great oak doors closed shut keeping its occupants inside. Immediately, the professors and school heads drew their wands and ran up to the doors. Trying many spells, curses, hexes and jinxes, the doors would not budge. With a flash a book fell from the air into Professor Dumbledore's hands. And along with it, floated down a note.

_Hello Professor Dumbly! (Yes you allow me to call you that) This may come as a shock to every single person in the Great Hall, but could you read the rest of this letter outloud at the staff table please?_

With a clearing of his throat and a quick wordless Sonorus Charm, Dumbledore read the letter allowed to the students and guests.

"Hello everyone! There is no Dark magic afoot I assure you! This letter and book are from the future!" There where some mutterings of disbelief about that claim. "I assure you its true! The book you are about to read/listen to is about Daddy and Mom's life that takes place in the past and present in your time. If you haven't figured out who Daddy and Mom are I'll tell you. There names are Harry James Potter and Nala. And I am their daughter Kiara. Yes auntie Minnie, its true." The Headmaster read as Minerva let out a scoff of disbelief. "I have nothing more to say except that a few guests from the past are coming to join you!"

**Pop!**

**Pop!**

**Pop!**

A younger looking terrified Harry and a full grown lion and lioness are standing at the oak doors.

"Mom?" _Harry _asked in disbelief. Harry looked a few years younger than he did now. He had been living with Timon and Pumbaa for a few years and he hadn't seen his mother since the day in the gorge.

"Dad?"

"Mufasa?" The lioness asked in disbelief at the confused lion. His son looked older as did his mate. He was more confused when his son ran into him with a fierce hug and his mate nuzzled him.

"Daddy." _Harry_ whimpered. "I'm sorry."

Those who didn't know (which was everyone) What had happened to his father where saddened by the display.

"What's going on?" Mufasa asked outloud.

"I believe I can explain." Albus said to the human and two lions who started growling at the unknown human.

After a round of explanations about many things. (Including where Harry came from) The small family settled down at the head of the Gryffindor table as the Professors went back to the staff table with the guest Heads. Harry settled down between his parents to try and avoid the uncomfortable stares he was getting.

"Chapter 1," Professor Dumbledore read, "A New Prince."

_Harry_ perked up from Mufasa's mane. His parent's had never told him about how they found him.

**To Be Continued...**

**Younger Harry will be written in italics. I may bring in older Harry after Scar is beaten. He'll be in regular type.**

**I thought this would be a fun companion piece to The Order Reads The Wizard King.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: A New Prince **Dumbledore Read outloud.

**The old monkey Rafiki watched as the human female begged the other male to spare her child. He knew what was coming, but the spirits instructed him not to interfere with fate.**

"Isn't Rafiki that crazy monkey that visited us every now and then?" Harry asked from between his parents.

"Yes." Mufasa said in a curious tone. Did Rafiki know what was going to happen? It sure sounded like it.

**"Avada Kedavra!" The male shouted after killing the mother and aiming for the child who had been asleep in his mother's arms when she fell.**

**Rafiki watched in amazement as the dark magic that had killed the child's parents rebounded on a pink transparent shield around the child and was sent back to the male. His robes crumbled and a ghostly essence flew away into the sky from the hut in the village they resided in.**

"Lily's magic in a corporeal form." Severus said in a whispered tone. Harry's eyes watered as he remembered the next few days.

"It was very sad." Sarabi said to her human son. "You kept asking about your parents in infant speech."

_Flashback..._

"_Momma?" Their new son asked in confusion as he looked around for his human parents. "Momma?"_

_Mufasa sighed at his new son. He'd did this yesterday too. _

"_Momma." Harry started crying as he sat down on the cave floor as his new father curled around him trying to comfort the bawling infant._

_Flashback End..._

**It is time...Rafiki thought sadly as he crept into the hut careful not to wake the other humans in the village. The infant had awoken and stared at Rafiki with his bright colored eyes with curiosity.**

**"Hello child." Rafiki chuckled rattling his staff over him making the baby giggle and clap its hands not knowing its mother was dead. **

"Always the innocent are the victims of war." Dumbledore said the image.

**"Let's get you out of here eh?" He asked gently picking the infant up with his hands carefully cradling him in his arms and hurrying away before the villagers discovered him...Not seeing the several figures who had suddenly appeared out of thin air onto the scene...**

"Why did they go to Africa in the first place?" Hermione asked Dumbledore.

"Lily and James where suffering an extreme case of Cabin Fever, as I believe the muggles call it." Dumbledore said. "They had been in their home in Godric's Hollow for the whole year since Harry had been born."

**To the Wizarding World, this day was one of great joy, but also great sadness. For many knew Lily and James Potter and would mourn their loss to their dying day. But, The most powerful dark wizard since the legendary Maleficent **

"Maleficent was a real witch?" A muggleborn first year asked in shock.

"Many witches and wizards in Muggle myths and legends have existed." His fellow Ravenclaw told him.

**had been defeated. By their son, Harry James Potter. The child had vanished in the African village they where residing in and no one knew if he had perished, or abducted, but to this day, on every Halloween, Wizards and Witches raise their goblets and say, "To Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived." For it had been discovered at Hogwarts, that his name still shone in green ink on the future student list.**

**Mufasa, the king of all the Pride Lands, was cuddling with his mate Sarabi. The loss of their firstborn cub Simba fresh on their minds.**

"How did Simba die?" Harry asked his dad.

Mufasa sighed. "He had been exploring at the bottom of Pride Rock." He flashed back to the utter rage he felt for those hyenas that had killed his firstborn cub. "Hyenas had snuck into the Pridelands without my knowledge. They cornered him and..." He could still hear the cries of panic as Simba was picked up in the hyena's jaws before they closed on his back with a sickening CRUNCH. Well, at least it was quick. Mufasa thought with a tear in his eye as he closed his eyes in remembrance of his playful cub. They had left his body where the leader of the pack snapped his spine in two. In primal rage, Mufasa had slaughtered the entire pack leaving only the cubs to fend for themselves. Those cubs where Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. They eventually joined up with the hyena pack that Scar had befriended.

Harry saw the sadness in his dad's eyes and immediately regretted asking the question.

**"Hello Mufasa." Rafiki's voice came from the entrance of the cave as the old shaman monkey walked toward them carrying something in his arms.**

**"Rafiki." Mufasa greeted his old friend. "How have you been?"**

**"I have seen better days my friend." Rafiki replied "I have good news though." He brightened up making the two lions raise their eyebrows. "I have found you an heir." This made Mufasa start sniffing at the bundle in the monkey's arms. It didn't smell like anything in the Pride Lands, but something he had smelled once before...**

**"A human child Rafiki?" Mufasa asked in curiosity, then his eyes widened. "You didn't..."**

"What did you think he did?" Ron asked the King of Pride Rock.

"I thought he had kidnapped Harry from his parents." Mufasa said simply.

**"No-no-no-no-no nothing like that." Rafiki insisted. "The spirits have informed me this child's destiny lie with your Pride." He said in his mysterious voice that made Sarabi roll her eyes. He always took that tone when he did not want to reveal anything crucial.**

**"What aren't you telling us Rafiki?" Sarabi asked as she uncurled the cloth around the human infant's body.**

"I hate it when he talks like that." Mufasa admitted as Harry inhaled the scent of his father's mane.

**The child was awake and tilted his head in curiosity at the lioness as she sniffed him. He giggled.**

"Hey, it tickles." Harry said in his defense as several girls cooed at the image.

**Sarabi's broken heart mended instantly at the sound of his laugh. But then a question came to mind. "What of his parents?" She asked as her mate and King sniffed the child curiously.**

**"Ah." Rafiki said in sadness as he heard the child giggle and pet Mufasa's mane. "They, are no longer of this world." He bowed his head.**

**Sarabi looked at her mate who was quite obviously becoming attached to the child already like she herself was. "Do you know his name?" She asked the old monkey.**

**"Before the mother was killed, I heard her call him Harry." Rafiki said calmly, smiling as Mufasa blew air around the childs messy hair.**

"That tickles too." Harry said to more giggles.

**"Welcome to the Pride." Mufasa said with a smile at his new son. "Harry." Harry cooed happily and closed his eyes as his new parents nuzzled him.**

"The next chapter is called "The Beginning." McGonnagal said as she accepted the book.

**To Be Continued...**

**Well, TWK is finally finished. I started it in January and ended it TODAY. I am EXTREMELY proud of myself. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The Beginning...**

**A small mouse squeaks and sniffs about a cave. Only to be caught by a large lion paw with dark brown fur.**

"Poor Mousey." Fred said casually.

**"Life's not fair is it?" Scar, Mufasa's younger brother and Harry's uncle asked as he brought up the mouse and played with it in his paw. "You see I, well I, shall never be king, huh?" He said as the mouse walked over his paw. "And you." He held the mouse by his tail. "Shall never see the light of another day." He chuckled. "Adieu." He brought the mouse to his mouth and was about to drop it in.**

"Didn't his mother ever tell him not to play w ith his food?" Hermione asked stiffly.

**"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Zazu asked **

Hermione blushed as _Harry_ giggled.

**as he fluttered down on the cave floor making Scar roll his eyes and hold the mouse down with his paw, the mouse's tail wiggling through the pads.**

"Poor Mousey." George repeated his brother in agreement.

**"What do you want?" Scar sighed.**

**"I'm here to announce, that King Mufasa is on his way, so you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning." The bird said with a glare at the King's younger brother as the mouse escaped the paw of doom.**

"GO MOUSEY!":

"BE FREE!"

"SHUT UP!" Ginny whacked Fred and George outside their heads.

**"Oh now look Zazu you've made me lose my lunch." Scar said as the mouse ran to the mouse hole.**

**"Hah." Zazu scoffed, "You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia-"**

_Harry_ winced. He'd seen that once. It wasn't fun.

**"Ooooo, I quiver with FEAR." Scar sneered as he grinned and crouched.**

_Harry smiled_. Uncle Scar was funny when that happened. Like he was a cub again.

**"Now Scar, don't look at me that way." Zazu said with fear in his voice as he backed away from the approaching lion. "HELP!" He shouted as he started to fly away before being snapped up in Scar's mouth.**

**"Scar." Mufasa's voice came from the cave entrance.**

"Perfect timing." A second year Hufflepuff said.

**"Mhmhm?:" Scar muffled with his mouth full of Zazu as he turned to Mufasa.**

**"Drop him." Mufasa ordered.**

**Zazu's beak poked through Scar's muzzle. "Impeccable timing your majesty." He said gratefully. Scar spat him onto the ground covered in his saliva. Zazu grimaced as he shook off the lion drool.**

"Eww." Lavender Brown grimaced at the image in her head.

**"Well, if it isn't my big brother, descending from the highest to mingle with the commoners." Scar said sarcastically as he approached his older brother.**

**"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Harry." Mufasa said as his older brother walked to the side of the cave.**

**"That was TODAY?" Scar asked in a mocking tone. "Oh, I feel simply awful." He said as he scratched his claws on the cave wall making Zazu cringe at the sound it made. "Must have slipped my mind." He said in an uninterested tone as he checked out his claws.**

"Riiiiiight, and I'm am the Pigmy Queen." Draco Malfoy said getting some laughs.

**"Yes." Zazu huffed as he flew up to Scar's face. "Well as slippery as your mind is, as the King's brother you should have been FIRST in line." He flew back to Mufasa's side after Scar snapped his jaws at him in the air.**

**"Well, I was first in line." Scar started. "Until the little hairless monkey was found." He said as he lowered his head to glare at Zazu.**

"Uncle Scar doesn't like me?" Harry asked his dad.

:"I believe he does deep down." Mufasa told his son. "I know he's very fond of you." Why else would he teach him how to fight? If he didn't care for him he would have let him get killed.

:Sarabi frowned at that comment. Scar didn't seem even remotely saddened at their apparent deaths. But she thought the story would reveal that in time so she let them hold on to that fantasy.

**"That hairless monkey." Mufasa said meeting his brother's head protecting Zazu from further harassment. "Is my son. And YOUR future king."**

**"Oh, I should practice my curtsey." Scar said in sarcasm as he turned to leave and hunt.**

**"Don't turn your back on ME Scar." Mufasa warned as Scar started to head for the cave entrance.**

**"Oh no Mufasa." Scar said in a mysterious tone. "Perhaps YOU, shouldn't turn your back on me."**

**Mufasa, having had enough of his little brother's attitude roared as he ran after him. "Is that a CHALLENGE?" He growled.**

"Temper temper." George grinned.

**"Temper temper." Scar mocked as he bravely stood up to the older lion. "I wouldn't DREAM of challenging you."**

**"Pity." Zazu said as he landed by Mufasa's side. "Why not?"**

**"Scar sneered, "Well as far as brains go I got the lion's share, but when it comes to brute strength." He puffed out his chest at his older brother. Before walking past the two. "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." He hopped down from the rocks leading up to his cave and left.**

**Mufasa sighed.**

**"There's one in every family sire." Zazu said in a reassuring tone as they watched Scar walk away.. "Two in mine actually." He flew up to a boulder near Mufasa's head. "And they always manage to ruin special occasions."**

"And these two gits are ours." Ginny pointed down above Fred and George's heads.

"Oi!"

**"What am I going to do with him?"**

**"He'd make a very handsome throne rug." Zazu smirked.**

The twins smirked. Anyone who could joke around was okay in their book.

**"Zazu!" Mufasa smiled in amusement as he started to leave.**

**"And just think, when ever he gets dirty you can take him out an beat him." Zazu said as he flew overhead the lion as Mufasa chuckled.**

**Across the Savannah, in the midst of a jungle of trees, Rafiki is in a treehouse of sorts fiddling with various mixtures and working on a painting of sorts of Harry. He laughed and rubbed a dash of red color across his head.**

**7 years later, young human boy is seen sitting with his legs crossed on the peak of Pride Rock watching the sun creep up into the sky, his long black hair swaying in the gentle morning breeze. He smiled. His dad was taking him out to the Savannah today.**

"Dad never let me leave Pride Rock hardly." Harry explained before anyone asked.

"I was a little overprotective." Mufasa admitted dully.

"A little? Dad when I got my first cut you growled at that boulder for weeks." Harry reminded his dad who had the decency to look sheepish..

Sarabi inwardly chuckled, her mate had been so protective of Harry after that. He never let the then two year old human out of his sight except when he went hunting.

"The next chapter is called "The Circle of Life." Professor Flitwick said as the dwarf took the book from McGonnagal

**To Be Continued...**

**I just came up with the cut on a boulder thing on the spot ^^ I figured Mufasa was very protective of Simba in canon of Lion King so I worked that into my fic ^^**

**Review Review Review! **

**Dean the Cuddly Fox.**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Chapter 3: Circle of Life" **Read Flitwick.

"**Harry watched the sun rise over the Savannah as his long, jet black hair swayed lightly in the breeze. The, when the sun was just peeking over the horizon, he ran excitedly into the cave. Jumping over sleeping members of the pride accidentally landing on ones tail making them grunt.**

**"Sorry." Harry said quietly as the lioness turned over back asleep. He stopped at his parents who where still in that not quite awake, but too tired to wake up state. "Dad come on we gotta go wake up!" Harry said excitedly shaking the lion. "Dad." He whined slightly. "Dad dad dad dad..." He kept repeating dad over and over hoping to annoy him awake."**

"Where was this attitude now?" Fred asked liking young Harry. He reminded him of himself and his twin.

It died with my dad. Harry thought sadly as he snuggled into Mufasa's mane.

**"Your son is awake." Sarabi said in a tired voice as Harry kept repeating his mantra of "Dad dad dad."**

**Mufasa groaned. "Before sunrise he's your son."**

Those Professor's who had had children smiled.

**"Dad, come on dad." Harry said pulling lightly at Mufasa's ear. "Dad, woah." Harry said as he lost his balance and fell backwards into a pile of bones. He then tackled Mufasa as hard as he could causing a semi loud thump. "You promised.' He said, putting on a slightly hurt expression when his dad finally looked over.**

"Ugh, it works everytime." Hermione said rather envious that she couldn't pull off that expression.

Those who had seen that expression nodded in agreement. Mufasa smirked at his son.

**"Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up." He said.**

**"Yeah." Harry said eagerly as he went over to the cave entrance not using the shortcut over the other lionesses.**

**Mufasa let out a loud yawn and Harry hugged his mother who nuzzled him in return as his dad walked to the cave entrance. Harry followed and his mother nudged him further sitting down at the cave entrance watching the two. The sun had risen fully now, embracing the Pride Lands with its glorious morning light. He and his dad sat down, Mufasa on his hind legs, Harry with his legs crossed.**

Harry had a dreamy expression on his face.

"It sounds gorgeous." Lavender said.

**"Look son." Mufasa said motioning to the savannah. "Everything the light touches, is our Kingdom."**

**"Wow." Harry said in amazement, the light shone as far as he could see, very far from Pride Rock.. Except for a small area to the north.**

**"One day Harry, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you, as the new King." Mufasa**

**"And this will all be mine?" Harry asked in amazement as he watched a herd of Antelope leap off somewhere.**

**"Everything." Mufasa smiled at his son's innocence.**

**"Everything the light touches." Harry repeated as he walked a bit away. "What about that shadowy place?" He asked glancing at his father.**

**"That's beyond our borders, you must never go there Harry." He said firmly.**

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously.

"A clan of hyenas that my father banished for hunting humans lives there." Mufasa answered the human girl who nodded.

**"But I thought a king could do whatever he wants." Harry said as he followed his dad down the rocks leading to the grass.**

**"Well, there's more to being King than getting your way all the time." Mufasa said as his son gently climbed on his back.**

**"There's more?" Harry asked in amazement.**

Those who knew Harry personally now smiled at his past innocence.

**Mufasa chuckled Harry's name as they left Pride Rock.**

**"Everything in nature." Mufasa said to his son on the savannah as they watched the Antelope. "Has a delicate balance, as King, you need to understand that balance. And respect all creatures, from the crawling ant, to the leaping Antelope."**

**"But dad don't we eat the Antelope?" Harry asked in confusion.**

"You eat raw meat?" Parvarti Patil said with a grimace.

"I miss it." Harry said with a dreamy expression thinking about Hippo meat

Several girls grimaced.

Mufasa and Sarabi wondered why their son wasn't eating meat anymore.

**"Yes Harry but let me explain." Mufasa said as they walked "When we die, our bodies become the grass, and the Antelope eat the grass." They stopped near some rocks in a grassy area. "We are all connected, in the great Circle of Life." They watched the herbivorous animals of the Pride Lands graze.**

"That was lovely." Luna said in her usual dreamy tone.

**"Good morning sire." Zazu said as he fluttered down on one of the rocks.**

**"Ah, Zazu, right on time."**

**"Checking in, with the Morning Report." Zazu said with a bow.**

**"Fire away." Mufasa said as his son had transformed into his lion cub form, yes, Rafiki had told both him and Sarabi that their son would develop strange abilities as he aged. But they never expected to find a lion cub sleeping with them where Harry had been the night before. **

"Shock of my life." Harry muttered in Sarabi's neck.

Ours too. Mufasa thought. He thought Simba was alive again.

**After several months of practice Harry could now go back and forth between his human and lion form with ease. He was the same color as Mufasa and if Mufasa's son had lived, he was sure they could have been twins.**

"I was Five when I first transformed." Harry said offhandedly.

Minerva stared in shock.

**"Well, the buzz from the bees-" Zazu started as Mufasa half-listened for anything of vital importance. He noticed Harry jumping from place to place trying to catch a grasshopper.**

"Aww." Several girls cooed again to Harry's embarrassment.

**"What are you doing son?" Mufasa whispered.**

**"Pouncing." Harry said opening his paws and having a disappointed look on his face that he hadn't caught the grasshopper.**

**"Let an old pro show you how its done." Mufasa said matching his son in a grin as he looked at Zazu.**

**"Cheetah's never prosper." Zazu continued not noticing his audience wasn't paying attention.**

**"Zazu, could you turn around?" Mufasa asked the bird.**

"I get it." Fred said with a smirk.

**"Yes sire." Zazu said turning on the rock in the opposite direction.**

**"Stay low to the ground." Mufasa grinned to his son pushing his head down slightly.**

Several first years giggled.

**Zazu heard the young prince say something and turned around slightly. "What's going on?" he asked.**

**"A Pouncing Lesson." Mufasa answered.**

**"Oh very good, pouncing." He turned back around"Pouncing?" He turned back around in a shocked tone. "Oh no please Sire you can't be serious." Mufasa merely motioned for him to turn back around.**

"Its a tradition for the kings son to learn pouncing with the Major Domo." Mufasa said with a smile remembering pouncing Zazu's mother.

"Nice." George smirked.

**"Oh, this is so humiliating."**

**"Do not make a sound." Mufasa said to the crouching cub.**

**"What are you telling him Mufasa?" Zazu asked looking backwards. However, the two where nowhere to be seen. "Mufasa?" He asked timidly. "Harry?" He looked around in panic. "BLEAGH!" He shouted in fear as he was pounced on by an eager cub. Harry puffed out his chest with pride.**

There was laughter throughout the Great Hall at this.

**Mufasa laughed heartily at his son's pouncing attempt. "That's very good." He said as he continued to laugh.**

**"Zazu." A gopher said popping out from the earth below.**

**"Yes?" Zazu moaned.**

**"Sir, news from the underground." The gopher said.**

**"Now." Mufasa said as Harry had transformed back into his human form. Mufasa ruffled his son's hair with his paw. "This time." He said as they crouched low again.**

**"Sire!" Zazu said in panic. "Hyena's! In the Pride Lands!"**

**Mufasa leaped over the rock. "Zazu, take Harry home."**

**"Aw dad, can't I come?" Harry begged.**

**"No son." Mufasa told the human child running off to take care of the hyena's.**

**"Aww, I never get to go anywhere." Harry moaned as he walked under Zazu who was flying overhead.**

"Where would you go?" Malfoy sneered. .

"Shut up Malfoy." Ron snapped.

"How original Weasel."

**"Oh don't worry young master, one day you will be king." Zazu reassured the boy. "And you can chase those slobbery mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk."**

"Now why wasn't Zazu like this when he was here?" Fred asked. "We'dve gotten along swimmingly."

**Harry smiled at thaat thought as Pride Rock came into his sight.**

"I shall read next." Sprout offered and took the book. "Chapter 4: The Elephant Graveyard."

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry I've been neglecting this lately. I've been busy with Plot Bunnies. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Chapter 4: The Elephant Graveyard." **

**Scar was brooding about not being king as usual, when a certain annoying human nephew of his piped up.**

**"Hey Uncle Scar! Guess What?" Harry piped up excitedly movinh around the dark colored lion.**

**"I despise guessing games." Scar said quietly.**

"Taka always did hate guessing games." Mufasa said fondly rembering when his brother was happier.

"Taka?" Harry asked his father.

"Scar wasn't his birth name Harry. His real name is...was Taka." Sarabi told their human son.

Harry looked confused, but listened on.

**"I'm gonna be king of Pride Rock." Harry said excitedly.**

**"Oh goody." Scar said sarcastically.**

**"My dad just showed me the whole kingdom." Harry said sitting down. "And I'm gonna rule someday."**

**"Yes, well forgive me for not LEAPING for joy, bad back you know." Sxar said before he collapsed on his side.**

"Not something to do for a bad back." Madame Pomfrey said.

**"Hey Uncle Scar,": Harry started, hanging over the older lion turning his head toward his uncle's. "When I'm King, what'll that make you?"**

Everyone smiled at Harry's innocence back then. When he came to Hogwarts he seemed to have something hanging over his head. They wondered what.

**"A monkey's uncle." Scar said. Not that I'm already not. He thought distastefully.**

Harry frowned. Again his beloved uncle didn't seem to like him.

**Harry giggled. "Your so weird." HE said sliding down the lion's side into the curved area of Scar's body.**

**Scar smiled slightly at the innocence of the boy. "You have NO idea." He grinned at his innocent nephew. "So," he said getting up. "your father showed you the whole kingdom did he?"**

**"Yeah." Harry said eagerly as he twirled his long hair in his thumbs a little. Joining his uncle at the entrance of the cave.**

**"He didn't perhaps show you what lies beyond the northern border?" Scar asked curiously.**

"He's not going to?" Sarabi asked Mufasa.

"I hope he's not."

**"Well, no, he said I can't go there." Harry said with a small pout.**

**"And he's absolutely right." Scar said, a plan forming in his mind. "Its FAR too dangerous only the bravest lions go there." He said staring out into the savannah at the outlands.**

"He is." Mufasa growled. "So that's how you found out about the graveyard?" He asked the human boy who nodded.

**"Well I'm brave." **

"Bloody Gryffindors." Draco muttered.

**Harry said though he knew he wasn't a lion. "What's out th-"**

**"No I'm sorry Harry I just can't tell you." Scar said in a teasing tone.**

**"Why not?" Harry whined.**

"Now there's a snake in lion's skin." Blaise Zabini said. This lion was very intelligent and manipulative.

**"Harry Harry, what kind of uncle would I be if I didn't look out for the well being of my favorite nephew?" He asked ruffling Harry's hair.**

**"I'm your only nephew." Harry pointed out from under Scar's paw.**

**"All the more reason for me to be protective." Scar said, amazed at how naive Harry was. "An Elephant Graveyard is no place for a young prince. Ooops." He faked scolding himself.**

"SCAR." Mufasa growled. "I'm going to kill you!"

"I'm afraid not." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Why?" Mufasa asked.

"Because when the story is over the letter says you will return to your own times and not remember anything about this reading."

"No." Harry said sadly and hugged his daddy around the mane.

Mufasa sadly brought up a paw and wrapped his arm around his son.

**"An Elephant what?" Harry asked excitedly. "Whoa."**

**"Oh dear, I've said to much." Scar said posing dramatically. "Well I suppose you'dve found out eventually, your kind being SO clever and all, but promise me one thing Harry." He said drawing his nephew into a hug. "Promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place?" He asked. Harry thought it over for a second.**

"Bloody Gryffindors." Snape muttered as well.

**"No problem." He said in the lion's arm.**

**"There's a good lad." Scar said letting Harry go. "You run along now and have fun. And remember." He said as he saw Harry about to leave his cave. Harry turned back to him. "Its our little secret."**

"Curiosity killed the cat." Hermione said sagely making many purebloods confused.

"Curiosity was blamed and Stupidity was the real killer." Professor Snape countered. Slytherins looked to their Head of House shocked. "I heard these phrases growing up to Ms. Granger." He explained to Hermione's bewildered expression.

**Harry made his way to the rocks leading down from Pride Rock to find his best friend, Nala, a flioness cub who he has known almost since he was adopted by his parents. He found his friend with her mother.**

"Excellent, the lovebirds as kids." Lavender Brown giggled.

"Lovebirds?" Harry questioned.

Someone passed up a picture of the Yule Ball. There older Harry was, cuddling with human Nala while dancing slowly.

"That's me?" Harry asked. "Wow."

**"Hey Nala." He greeted his friend.**

**"Hi Harry." She said as her mother licked her ears getting the dirt their.**

**"Come on, I gotta show you this really cool place." Harry said excitedly.**

**"Harry, I'm kinda in the middle of a bath." She hissed as her mother licked under her chin.**

George snickered.

**"And its time for yours." His mother said bringing him in with her front light leg.**

**"Mom!" Harry protested as she licked behind his ears. **

That should be Lily telling him its time for a bath. Sirius thought sadly as he saw the interaction between younger Harry and his lion parents.

**"Mom, your messing up my hair!" Harry protested as she licked his head trying to get some of the pests that resided their, mainly just dirt and a few termites. **

Harry winced.

"What's wrong with termites?" Ron asked.

"They itch. Badly." Mufasa said, also wincing. "Worse than fleas."

**Sarabi raised an eye at her son reproachfully**

**"Doesn't it ever lie flat?" She asked trying to make it do so with her paw. Harry shook his head.**

"Untamable." Sarabi muttered.

**"Okay Okay I'm clean can we go now?" Harry asked his mother as he messed his hair up again.**

Just like James. Remus thought fondly.

**"So where are we going?" Nala asked as her mother licked her back clean. "It better no be any place dumb."**

**"No, its really cool." Harry said eagerlysitting cross legged on the rock waiting for his friend's bath to be done.**

**"So where is this really cool place?" Sarabi asked laying out on the rock above them with a grin.**

Excellent parenting for lions. Madame Maxime thought approvingly.

**"Uh." Harry said, he couldn't let his mother know that he knew about the graveyard. "Around the water hole." He said hoping it would be a believable lie.**

Sarabi glared lightly at Harry for lying to her.

**"The water hole?" Nala asked. "What's so great about the water hole?" She asked as she hopped down form her mother.**

**"I'll show you when we get there." Harry muttered in a serious tone making Nala realize what he was up to.**

"Excellent." Fred said approvingly.

"Never tell the parents if its a Forbidden Zone." George agreed.

**"Oh." The lioness cub said, "Uh, mom can I go with Harry?"**

**"Hmm, what do you think Sarabi?" Sarafina asked the Queen.**

**"Well..." Sarabi said thinking it over.**

**"Pleeease..." Harry and Nala said with grins at the lioness.**

"Duo grins work every time." Fred and George smirked.

**"Its alright with me." Sarabi said with a smile at the children. Who excitedly started to leave. "As long as Zazu goes with you." She added making them stop in their tracks.**

"Aww not Zazu!" George said.

**"Aww, not Zazu." Harry said as he and Nala looked at each other.**

**Some ways away, on the very highest peak of Pride Rock, a phoenix trilled and smiled inwardly as the child they had been searching for had a good home. Something Albus was worried about. Fawkes vanished in a flash of fire unseen by the animals of the Pride Lands or the lions of Pride Rock.**

Harry blinked. He thought he felt something weird that day.

**"Step lightly." Zazu said to the children form above. "The sooner we get to the Water Hole, the sooner we can leave."**

**Nala and Harry ducked their heads as they walked along the savannah. "So where are we REALLY going?" She asked in a whisper.**

**"An Elephant Graveyard." Harry said trying not to get Zazu's attention.**

**"Wow!" Nala said excitedly.**

**"Shh, Zazu." Harry said motioning upwards with his head.**

**"Right." Nala said keeping her head down. "So how do we ditch the dodo?" She asked in a whisper.**

**"I don't know." Harry said in a whisper**

"Plotting against the babysitter." George grinned.

"Good times. Remember when we sent ours running out the door screaming "The Children! The Children!" Fred asked.

"I wonder if she's out of St. Mungo's yet."

**"Oh just look at you two lovebirds, blossoming in the Savannah." Zazu said as he landed. "Your parents will be thrilled, what with you being betrothed and all." He said as the duo stopped.**

**"Be-what?" Harry asked in confusion.**

"Betrothed." Hermione said with a smile. She saw how they acted with each other.

**"Betrothed, intended, affianced." Zazu said with a small bow.**

**"Meaning?" Nala asked as she and Harry shared a confused look.**

**"One day you two are going to be married." Zazu elaborated to the shock of the two children."**

**"Yuck!" "Eww!" Harry and Nala said at the same time grimacing."I can't marry her, she's my friend!" Harry said to Zazu.**

"That would be strange. Arranged marriages arent' traditional anymore in human society. Except for the Middle East of course." Hermione said.

**"Yeah, it'd be so weird." Nala agreed as they stared at the bird.**

**"Its been a tradition going back generations." Zazu said fluttering his wings in frustration.**

**"Well when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go." Harry said with a grin transforming into his lion cub form.**

**"Not so long as I'm around. " Zazu said turning around.**

**"Well in that case your fired." Harry said with a grin.**

"I like young Harry." Collin Creevey said with a grin.

**"Hmm, nice try, but only the King can do that." Zazu said giving Harry a flick on the ear with his wing,**

**"Well, he's the future King." Nala pointed out.**

**"Yeah, so you have to do what I tell you." Harry said flicking Zazu back with his paw.**

"Not yet he doesn't." Mufasa said with a smirk.

**"NOT YET I DON'T." Zazu said firmly. "And I'm starting to think your growing to be a pretty pathetic king indeed."**

**Harry smirked. "Not the way I see it."**

**Nala and Harry implemented their plan which somehow ended up with a tower of animals that ended up falling over. Zazu ended up under a female rhinoceros.**

"How did you do that?" Fred and George asked in awe.

"That is a secret Nala and I will take to our graves."

"Mean."

"Eww." Said a few girls.

**"I beg your pardon madame but, GET OFF." Zazu said in a muffled voice. "Harru?" He called out. "Nala?"**

**Meanwhile, the two friends where running away laughing at the successful plan. "Hey it worked!" Harry said.**

**"We lost him." Nala agreed. As Harry transformed back to his human form.**

**"Eh, I'm a genius." Harry said putting a hand on his chest.**

**"Hey genius it was MY idea." Nala protested.**

**"Yeah, but I pulled it off." Harry pointed out.**

"That's true."

**"With me." Nala retaliated.**

"That's true too."

**"Oh yeah?" Harry asked with a playful grin transforming back to lion form as he dove at her. They wrestled around until...**

**"Pinned ya." Nala giggled as she was on top of him and he was on the ground.**

**"Hey, lemme up!" Harry said transforming back for an instant before catching Nala off guard and tackling her in his lion form again causing them to tumble down a cliff.**

**"Pinned ya again." Nala said with a grin.**

**A gush of steam got their attention and Harry realized where they where as Nala let him up. "This is it." He said. "We made it." He and Nala walked around an enormous elephant skull.**

"Woah." Many young students said in awe.

**"I wonder if its brains are still in there?" Nala asked as they eyed the skull cavern.**

**"Dunno." Harry said. "Come on, lets go check it out."**

**"Stop!" Zazu popped up in front of Harry. "The only checking out you will do will be checking out of here!" He said making a scoot motion with his wings in the opposite direction.**

"Aw Man! Mr. Banana Beak!" A First Year complained.

**"Aw man." Harry moaned.**

**"We're WAY beyond the boundary's of the Pride Lands." Zazu said fearfully.**

**"Looks like Banana Beak is scared." Harry sneered at the bird.**

"You know your scary when you sneer." Ron said to the younger Harry who made the sneering face and he shuddered.

**"Its MR. BANANA BEAK to you monkey face." Zazu shot back in a stern tone. "And we are all in very real danger!"**

**"Danger, heh." Harry said as he walked further to the skull. "I was born on the wild side, I laugh in the face of dangter. Hah Hah Hah Hah!" He laughed at them from a little bit away from the skull.**

"Bloody Gryffindors." Severus said outloud.

**Suddenly insane laughter was heard from inside the skull frightening Harry and he hid behind Zazu with Nala as three hyenas emerged walking toward them.**

**"Well, well, well Banzai what do we have here?" Asked the alpha female of the trio as they walked up to Harry, Nala and Zazu.**

**"Eh, I don't know Shenzei, what do you think Ed?" Banzai asked the other male of the group who laughed insanely.**

**"Just what I was thinking." Shenzei said as they began to circle the trio of Pride Landers. "A trio of TRESPASSERS!" She snapped at Zazu.**

"Technically they are trespassing." Sarabi muttered.

**"And quite by accident I assure you, so we'll just be-"**

**"Wait, wait, I know you, your Mufasa's little stooge!" Shenzei mocked Zazu.**

**"I Madame, am the King's Major Domo." Zazu huffed indignantly as the hyena's circled the trio.**

**"And that would make you?" Banzai asked Harry.**

**"The future King." Harry said staring down the 3 canines and trying to keep his eyes on all 3. Remembering what his Uncle Scar taught him about fighting Keep your eyes on the enemy at ALL times. He could practically hear his uncle's voice saying this and he remembered his uncle pouncing on him cause he didn't listen to the older lion.**

"That's true. Why did he teach me to fight?" HArry asked.

"Its tradition for the King's brother, if he has one, to teach the nephew how to fight." Mufasa told his son. "For a niece and aunt, its how to hunt."

**"Do you KNOW what we do to Kings who step out of their kingdom?" Shenzei taunted the human child.**

**"You canb't do anything to me." Harry protested.**

**"Ah ah ah, technically they can, we are on their land." Zazu informed the young prince.**

**"But Zazu, you said they where nothing but slobbery, mangy, stupid poachers." Harry reminded the bird.**

**"Ex-nay on the Upid-stay." Zazu muttered to the prince.**

**"Who you calling Upidstay?" Banzai aasked putting his face in front of Zazu's in anger.**

"You!" Dennis Creevy said.

**:"Oh my my, look at the sun, its time to go!" Zazu said in fear as he started to take off into the air and Harry and Nala started to leave before Shenzei stopped them.**

**"Whats your hurry? We'd LOVE for you to stick around for dinner." She grinned evilly at the two children and bird.**

**"Yeah, we eat whatevers...lion around!" Banzai said and they all started laughing...**

Fred and George shuddered at the horrible pun.

**"Oh I know I know! Make mine, a cub sandwich whatchoo think?" Shenzei asked as the other two continued laughing before Banzai noticed they where missing something.**

**"Hey, did we order this dinner to go?" He asked Shenzei.**

"Now that one wasn't bad." Fred said to George who nodded in agreement.

**"No, why?" She asked.**

**"Cause THERE IT GOES!" Banzai shouted as the trio where yards away by now. They gave chase as the two children climbed the pile of bones that made a sort of makeshift mountain.**

**"Harry!" Nala called out making Harry stop and see his friend slipping from the bones. She screamed as the hyenas where getting closer. Harry transformed and dashed down to help her. He slashed with his claw at Shenzei leaving a very deep gash under her eye, sure to leave a scar. Shenzei growled as the two cubs escaped to higher ground. **

"**Did we lose them?" Nala asked the human. **

"**I think so...where's Zazu?" Harry asked as he was right behind them.**

"**Here we go, hippity hop, all the way to the birdie boiler." Shenzi said as they put Zazu in a gaseous opening in the ground. **

"Why didn't we ever think of something like that?" George asked his twin. 

"**Oh no, not the birdie boiler...AHHHHH!" The hornbill shouted as he was hurled into the air by the gaseous opening. **

**They slid down a very long makeshift slide of spine bones. At the bottom was a cave of sorts. They ran into it and they saw a gathering of netting of some kind. They tried to climb but their claws made the netting rip and they where soon cornered by the 3 hyenas.**

**"Here kiddie kiddie kiddie." Banzai growled as they closed in.**

**Harry, now in human form, tried to roar as he realized that certain animalistic qualities of his cub form remained with him.**

That is why I avoid cat nip. McGonagall thought distastefully.

**"Rawr, rawr, rawr." He tried to roar at the hyenas to scare them away.**

**"Heh, that was it?" Shenzei mocked Harry. "Do it again, come on." She sneered at him.**

**"ROAR!" Harry seemed to let out an adult lions roar.**

"Huh?" Rang throughout the hall.

**"Huh?" All 3 hyena's said at the same time in confusion before an enormous something leaped over them. Causing the canines to panic as they where Soon they where pinned side by side under Mufasa, the King of the Pride Lands. Harry, Nala, and Zazu, who had come back from informing the King of the two cubs peril, was on Harry's shoulder. "Silence!" Mufasa roared.**

Harry shuddered. He loved his dad, but he could be scary sometimes.

**"Hey come on we're gonna shut up right now!" Bonzai said.**

**"Heh, we're really sorry." Shenzei said in complete fear of the lion above her.**

"I bet you are now." Fred grinned evilly.

**"If you EVER come NEAR my son again." Mufasa warned with a growl.**

**"Oh this, this is YOUR son?" Shenzei faked shock. "Did you know that?" She asked Banzai.**

**"No, I-Idin't know no! Did you?" He asked Shenzei again.**

"Sure you didn't." Cedric grinned evilly as well.

**"No, of course not no!" She said. "Ed?" They asked their dumb friend. Who, stupidly, nodded eagerly.**

**Mufasa roared in fury.**

**"Heh, toodles." Banzai said and the 3 hyenas ran off in terror.**

"Bad doggies!" A Hufflepuff girl said laughing.

**After a few moments, Harry timidly walked up to his father. "Dad I-"**

**"You deliberately disobeyed me." Mufasa said angrily to his human son.**

**"Dad I, I'm sor-"**

**"Let's go home." Mufasa said firmly and he started to leave, The two children and Zazu followed behind him.**

"Your scary when your mad." Harry said to his father.

"I wouldn't be the King if I wasn't."

**Rafiki apparated to Hogsmeade and transformed into an African human. His wizarding robes billowing behind him in the evening breeze as he strode up the vast lawn of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had long ago given up being human, assisting the lion pride of the savannah where he now lived was his purpose in life. However...Rarely, he would pay an old friend of his a visit.**

"Rafiki is human?" Mufasa blinked in shock.

**"I am here, to see Professor Dumbledore." Rafiki said to the elderly caretaker, Argus Filch, a squib who all of the students despised and the feeling was very much mutual. Filch knew who he was as he had seen Rafiki before.**

**"All right, but make it quick." The old bitter man sneered as the human Rafiki made his way through the castle.**

**"Enter." Dumbledore's voice came through the door he knocked on after ascending the spiraling staircase. "Rafiki." he said in surprise. Not expecting to see his old friend.**

**"Any luck in finding the child?" Rafiki asked raising an eyebrow in amusement at his fellow warlock.**

**"And just how do you know we are looking for him?" Dumbledore retorted.**

**"Phoenix flash gives off a magical burst when they travel." Rafiki reminded the older man crossing his arms and grinning. "You never find him Albus. Not unless the spirits of the kings want him to be found by your kind."**

"Spirits of the Kings?" Hermione asked skeptically.

**"You know where Harry is, don't you old friend?" Dumbledore asked with that twinkle.**

**"Aye, I was the one who took him from his mother's grip that horrible night." Rafiki revealed to the Headmaster.**

Those who had forgotten Harry was in his mother's arms when she died frowned.

**"I should've known." Dumbledore chuckled. "Very well, for the time being, I shall cease my efforts to find Harry." He told the baboon animagus.**

**"The kings will let you know when the time comes, Albus." Rafiki said before vanishing with a pop.**

"I don't think he counted on Scar's plot." Sarabi muttered to herself. She knew Mufasa's death was no accident.

**Albus stared at the space where Rafiki just stood. "How the devil did he learn to apparate in and out of Hogwarts?" He asked himself.**

"I never got to ask." Albus muttered.

"I will read next." Cedric said and he levitated the book to himself. "Chapter 5: To Die For."

Harry went glassy eyed. This was it. It was his fault his daddy died. Now they both would know and would hate him.

**To Be Continued...**

**Everyone's most hated chapter is coming...God I hated writing Mufasa's death. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Chapter 5: To Die For." **Cedric read.

"I do not like the sound of that." Krum said. 

**The lions, bird and human silently walked along the Savannah. Harry knew he'd done it this time, He'd never seen his dad look so mad before.**

**"Zazu." Mufasa said firmly, the Major Domo timidly fluttered down to the lion. :**

**"Yes Sire?" Zazu asked.**

**"Take Nala home. I need to teach my son, a lesson." He said glancing back to the children and Harry tried to shrink further into the blades of grass.**

"He's never scared." Said Ron in a surprised tone as he'd never seen the older Harry afraid of anything.

**"Bye." Nala whispered as she left with Zazu. Harry remained still looking at his dad from behind.**

**"Harry." Mufasa called back to him. Letting him know he meant business. Harry timidly walked toward his dad, stepping in a large dent in the earth. He picked his bare foot up and noticed the dent was his dad's paw print.**

"I was angry." Mufasa added.

**He moved onward and stood next to his dad.**

**"Harry I am very disappointed in you." Mufasa said to his son making Harry hang his head in guilt. **

"**I know." Harry said pitiably. **

**"You could have been killed! You deliberately disobeyed me, and what's worse? You put Nala in danger!"**

**"I-I was just trying to be brave like you." Harry said through teary eyes looking at his father whose face softened. He knew that his disappointment was enough punishment, his son idolized him.**

Students and Professors where wondering why he was so secretive about his past if he idolized his father. They figured out he was passed on but they didn't know why he didn't talk about it.

**"I'm only brave when I have to be." Mufasa said solemnly. "Harry, being brave, doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."**

"All my Gryffindor's should take note of this.' Minerva said outloud to the Gryffindor table.

**"But, nothing scares you dad." Harry said, almost over his tears.**

**"I was today." Mufasa said, turning to his human son.**

**"Really?" Harry asked curiously.**

**"Yes, I thought I would lose you." Mufasa said, nuzzling Harry's head slightly.**

**"I guess even Kings get scared huh?" Harry said as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. Mufasa nodded. "But ya know what?" Harry asked.**

**"What?" Mufasa asked back quietly.**

Parents among the teachers smiled. They knew the worst was over.

**"I think those hyenas where even scarder." Harry said.**

Students and the Champions smiled. Harry seemed so carefree as a child. What happened to him?

**Mufasa chuckled and grinned. "Cause no one messes with your dad, come here you!" He and Harry play wrestled and Harry chased his dad for a bit before collapsing on him when they ran a good bit away, Pride Rock in sight.**

**"Harry, let me tell you something that my father told me." Mufasa said as Harry hung over his side and caught his breath. "Look at the stars." Mufasa started, gazing up at the bright stars in the night sky and Harry looked up at them too. "The great kings of the past, look down on us from those Stars."**

Hermione frowned. She didn't like how this sounded in the story.

**"Really?" Harry asked in amazement.**

**"Yes, so whenever you feel alone, just remember, that those kings will always be there to guide you. And so will I."**

Several teachers, including the Heads frowned.

**A short while later...**

**Scar was not a happy lion, those cubs where supposed to perish on their little excursion to the Hyena's territory. Idiots. He thought as he skulked back to his cave later that night. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself...**

"YOU BASTARD!" Mufasa roared shocking the Hall. "Is there ANY way we can stop this?" He begged up to Dumbledore.

Fwip...

"Apparently there is." Dumbledore said. "If you swear by an Unbreakable Vow you may exile and or, kill Scar when you return to your time

"When can this be done?" Harry perked up as his father said this.

"When this chapter is finished, we will cease reading for the night. We can do this in Harry's quarters." Dumbledore said.

**A Few Days Later...**

**Scar had led Harry to a gorge near Pride Rock. He walked up to a small leafless tree in the middle of the gorge and Harry transformed into his lion cub form. Scar, even after all this time still found this fascinating, oh well. He thought as he told Harry to wait there while he went to fetch Mufasa.**

You outright bastard. Mufasa thought angrily. After everything I've done for you, I've tried to be a good brother, but this is TREASON!

**"I'll come with you." Harry said quickly transforming back to his human form.**

**"NO!" Scar said forcefully, then he realized it was a bit harsh. "No." He said calmly pushing Harry back on the rock. "Your father wants you to wait right here for him." Scar pulled his nephew to him. "And just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours hmm?" He suggested with a grin as he let Harry go and turned to leave.**

Several raised an eyebrow. Why specifically did he want Harry to work on his roar. Several Ravenclaws had theory's already.

"The sound will be magnified by the walls." Hermione said suddenly.

**"Will I like this surprise?" Harry asked eagerly to the retreating lion.**

**"Harry, its to DIE for." Scar said with a maniacle grin to himself as he left the young human in the gorge.**

Sarabi growled dangerously. That bastard deserved whatever hell was coming for him.

**Meanwhile, up at the top of the gorge, a herd of wildebeest where grazing, Shenzei, Banzai and Ed where waiting in the shade of a tree near the gorge's edge.**

**"I'm so hungry." Banzai complained. "I gotta have a wildebeest!"**

Mufasa frowned slightly. How bad was it in the outlands? He knew that Scar had friends among the hyenas. Was this why he betrayed them?

**"Stay PUT." Shenzei warned with a glare.**

**"Well, can I at least pick at one of the old sick ones?"**

"Scavengers." Hermione shuddered.

**"NO!" Shenzei said firmly as she glared at Banzai again. "We wait for the signal from Scar."**

**Scar appeared on a rock formation nearby.**

**"There it is." She said with a grin. "Let's go."**

Everyone suddenly realized the plan. Use Harry's roar practice to make him believe he caused a stampede.

Harry was still a little confused. He was the one who caused the stampede right?

**In the gorge, Harry was waiting for his dad.. "Little roar, puh." He said, then he spotted a lizard. He growled in his throat. "Rawr." He let out a weak little roar that didn't even phase the lizard. "Rrrawt!" A bit louder this time, but the lizard still went about its business on the rock. "REOW!" This roar scared the lizard and echoed around the gorge. Harry smirked, pleased at his progress. But then his face fell as he heard the galloping of wildebeests. Up top, the 3 hyenas where snapping and forcing the wildebeests into the gorge. Harry moved and found a stronger tree nearby the rock, he cluimbed on and held onto it for dear life as the mighty beasts pounded past him kicking up dust.**

First and Second Years gasped finally grasping what was going on.

**Meanwhile, Mufasa was on his way back to Pride Rock with Zazu when Zazu noticed the herd moving. "Look Sire, the herds are on the move."**

**"Odd." Mufasa said curiously, the wildebeest herds didn't normally move on this early in the season.**

They move around mid summer but it was late spring, early summer." Mufasa explained to confused looks.

**"Mufasa, hurry, stampede, in the gorge." Scar said urgently to his brother. "Harry's down there."**

**"Harry?" Mufasa said in shock leaving immediately.**

**Harry was still hanging on for dear life, but in his cub form as he could hang on better with his claws. He saw Zazu comeing. "Zazu help!" He shouted.**

**"Your father's on the way, hold on!" Zazu shouted back over the loud stampede.**

**"Hurry!" Harry shouted in panic.**

**Scar and Mufasa searched the gorge for Harry until Zazu showed up. "There! On that tree!": He pointed with his wing at the lion cub hanging on for dear life. Mufasa then hopped down on a rocky pathway leading to the gorge's bottom.**

Some upper year Ravenclaws had realized Scar's plan and felt bad for Harry for feeling it was his fault for all these years.

**"Oh Scar this is awful! What do we do what do we do?" The annoying bird said very fast. "I know! I/ll go for help! That's what I'll do, I'll go back an-" He was stopped by Scar's paw knocking him out and out of the air.**

If only he'd gone for help to begin with. Mufasa frowned. This hadn't happened yet in his time. But hearing about his death, and Harry's slight involvement. But to hear his own brother commiting treason...it was too much.

**Mufasa hopped from Wildebeest to Wildebeest trying to get to his son, eventually grabbing him with his teeth by the scruff of his neck fur, but he dropped him. Harry desperately tried to get out of the way of the stampeding creatures when his dad came and picked him up by his neck again. Eventually he tossed him onto a cliff with a cave tunnel and his dad went to find a place to get back up on the cliff with his brother.**

**"Scar." Mufasa begged as he was hanging onto the cliff trying to get up. "Brother! Help me!" He begged, his back paws kicking the gravel of the cliff. Scar grinned and grabbed Mufasa's wrists(right name for that?) and dug in his claws making Mufasa roar in pain.**

**"Long Live the King." Scar said to his brother as Mufasa's eyes widened in realization. Scar threw his older brother off of the cliff and he fell into the stampede screaming in fear.**

Luna cried. The lion was so kind and gentle even with a human infant. To have him die like this...to be murdered by his own family...it was awful.

**"NOOOOOOO!" Harry shouted as he saw his dad fall into the stampede having finally made his way to the cliff on the opposite side of Scar.**

CRASH! The windows in the hall, goblets, and plates broke apart.

After a rather strong Reparing Charm, Albus quickly looked for the source of the strong magical burst. Then everyone noticed Harry laying against Mufasa's side. The two lions where trying to wake him up. Hearing his father's death again really upset him.

Sirius blinked back stinging tears. This shouldn't have happened. He knew that much. Even if Lily and James had to die, Harry should have had a normal life even if it was with Mufasa and Sarabi. If he ever met this Scar bastard he would not hold back.

**When the stampede was over, and the dust was starting to settle, Harry slowly made his way back into the gorge. "Dad?" He called out, hoping he was still alive. He heard something. "Dad?" He asked at the noise, but it turned out to be one last wildebeest. HE then saw him, laying on his side near the same rock that his uncle had left him on. "Dad?" He asked the still form of Mufasa. "Dad get up." He begged the corpse. "We gotta go home." He nuzzled his dad's mane one last time as the tears came. His dad was gone, and it was all his fault.**

Several girls from Beauxbatons cried.

**"Harry." His uncle's voice came as Scar came out of the dust. "What have you done?"**

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT YOU BASTARD!" A Third Year Hufflepuff shouted making others stare at him and he blushed before shutting up.

**"Th-there where wildebeests, he, tried to save me." Harry said as he sobbed. "I-it was an accident I didn't mean for it to happen."**

"It wasn't your fault." Sarabi muttered to the catatonic Harry who was laying against Mufasa's side with glassy eyes.

**"Of course, of course you didn't." Scar said in a fake tone of comfort as he pulled the 7 year old into a false hug. "No one, ever MEANS for these things to happen. Bui the king IS dead." He said as Harry looked up at the lion's face with watery eyes. "If it weren't for you, he'd still be alive."**

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sarabi shouted. "I'll castrate you with my own claws!"

Several males involuntarily held their groins protectively.

**"Wh-what am I gonna do?" Harry asked in a begging, his uncle always knew what to do.**

**"Run away Harry." Scar said seriously as he let go of the human child. "Run away and never return."**

"His boggart." Seamus Finnigan said in understanding.

**Hary obeyed and backed away before running into the dust. His loin cloth blowing about as he ran.**

**"Kill him." Scar ordered the 3 hyenas who had just come out of the dust. They gave chase...**

BASTARD! Went through several heads.

**Later that night at Pride Rock, Scar gathered the Pride and told them of Mufasa's demise and the Prince's "death." **

**"All of us." Scar said after he relayed the tragic news about the death of King Mufasa and Prince Harry. "Have suffered, a deep, personal loss."**

**Nala especially took it hard, she cried inbetween her mother's legs, but none took it harder than Queen Sarabi, the loss of her mate and adopted son had finally broken her spirit it seemed, She stared at the ground beneath in disbelief with glassy eyes.**

"You really love him don't you?" Remus finally asked Sarabi and Mufasa.

"He is our son in all but blood and species." Mufasa insisted, looking down at the still catatonic Harry who whimpered and held onto Mufasa as if he was afraid he would vanish if he let go.

**"Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, shall rise," Hyenas appeared laughing as Scar finished his speech. "Into the dawning of a new era, in which lion and Hyena, come together, in a great and glorious future."**

"There is no way the Pride Lands could support all of the hyenas." Mufasa said. "What happened?" He asked his mate and Queen.

"It will probably explain in the story." Sarabi told her mate and King.

**That night, Rafiki was in deep sorrow. He had sworn to protect Harry and he'd failed. He looked at the drawing of Harry he made when he first brought the child to Pride Rock and "erased" it.**

"And now, Bed time." Professor Dumbledore said solemnly. "Mufasa, Sarabi, Madame Pomfrey can take care of Harry. I will escort you to Harry's quarters."

The two lions reluctantly let the medic take their son to the hospital wing via the Mobillicorpus

Charm. They followed the bearded human Headmaster to an image of Pride Rock. The two smiled seeing the lions in the picture laze about and some hunting in the grass. He let them in and Sirius and Remus entered with them as well.

"Give me both of your paws please." He asked and the two lions held out their paws as he took hold of them. "Remus, Sirius, would you please be our bonders?"

"Of course Headmaster." Remus said and they took out their wands.

"Do you, Mufasa, Sarabi, hereby swear never to reveal where you learned the information from this reading?"

"We do." Both said at the same time. And blue flames snaked around their paws from Remus and Sirius's wands around them respectively.

"And will you, hereby swear to take care of Harry to the best of your abilities?"

"We will." Both said. And a second snake of flames wrapped around their paws warmly.

"And finally, will you hereby swear. if necessary, that if you both decide to not change the present, or future, that you will do so without complaint?"

"We will." Both decided after thinking for a moment. If the future was good in the book for the Pride, then they decided that nothing will change.

**To Be Continued...**

**Will Mufasa and Sarabi change the future/present? That's for me to know and you to read to find out! **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Timon and Pumbaa." **"Krum read.

Those who knew the meerkat and Warthog smiled.

Harry had gotten out of his catatonic state after some loving words from his parents. He smiled at the mention of the ones who had taken him in when he had no one else to turn to.

"Timon and Pumbaa?" Mufasa asked the ten year old human.

Harry merely smiled. "You'll see."

**Harry wandered into the desert for at least a whole day, he collapsed that night and in the morning, buzzards where circling him from above.**

Gasps where heard. But no...he wasn't dead. He just left three days ago.

**"AHHHHH!" Two different voices shouted before a warthog ran into the buzzards.**

"Pumbaa." Harry smiled. They loved Bowling for Buzzards.

**"Get outta here ya scavengers! Go on!" A Meerkat said**

"Timon." Harry smiled again. Mufasa and Sarabi looked at each other. It seemed their son was at the very least...fond of these two.

**"Gotta love it! Bowling for buzzards!" The Warthog said to his meerkat friend.**

**"Gets em every time, eh heh heh." The Meerkat laughed as he dusted off his arm.**

**"Uh oh, hey Timon, you better come look, I think its still alive." The Warthog siad to the Meerkat now known as Timon.**

Bastard. I stood up for you in front of father. Mufasa thought angrily as he pulled his son close to him.

**"Yeh." Timon said in disgust. Is there anything they won't eat? He wondered as he walked over to the fallen thing. "Alrighty, what have we got here?" He asked lifting up the things arm with surprising strength. "Geeze its a human!" He shouted, running to the warthog and climbing on his back. "Run Pumbaa move it!" He said while pulling Pumbaa's ears.**

Sarabi looked insulted. He would just leave a youngling in the heat? Why does our son like these two?

**"Wait Timon, its just a little human. Look at him, he's so cute and all alone! Can we keep him?" He asked looking up on his head at his Meerkat friend.**

"He's not a pet." Hermione huffed indignantly.

**"Pumbaa Are you NUTS?" Timon asked into his ear. "Your talking about a human! Human's eat guys like us! Your the Bacon and I'm the steak!"**

"Meerkat steak...even I'm not appetized by that." Ron said dryly.

**"But he's so little." Pumbaa countered.**

**"He's gonna get bigger." Timon reminded the warthog.**

"Nah, James was a scrawny git until he was fourteen." Sirius said playfully.

Mufasa looked at his son. He did seem a bit on the runty side. Maybe size growth was different in humans?

**"Then maybe he'll be on our side." Pumbaa suggested.**

"So they only keep you around for protection?" Sarabi asked Harry sternly.

"No, well...at first, but now we're more like a small family." Harry smiled at the lioness who smiled back at her human son.

**Timon scoffed. "Wait a minute." He thought, the wheels in his head turning. "What if he IS on our side? Ya know, having a human around might not be such a bad idea."**

**"So we're keepin him?" Pumbaa asked as He and Timon worked together to get the human child on Pumbaa's back.**

**"Of course, whose the brains of this operation?"**

**"Uh." Pumbaa said in a confused tone.**

**"My point exactly, geeze I'm fried, let's get outta here and find some shade." Timon suggested and Pumbaa made his way back to the jungle they lived in.**

**Harry felt water splashing on his face. He twitched and opened his eyes to see a meerkat and warthog next to him .**

**"You ok kid?" The meerkat asked.**

**"I guess." Harry said as he stood up.**

**"You nearly died." The Warthog said.**

Sarabi and Mufasa scooted closer to their son. Harry was starting to feel a little squished.

**"I saved ya." The meerkat said but then the warthog snorted angrily at him. "Well, Pumbaa helped, a little."**

**"Thanks for your help." Harry said moving to leave the jungle back into the desert.**

Teachers frowned. Harry seemed to try to punish himself for something at times. Now they knew what.

**"Hey, where ya goin'?" The meerkat asked in true concern as the kid seemed down.**

**"Nowhere." Harry said in a depressed tone.**

**"Gee, he looks blue." Timon said as the kid just sat down at a nearby tree trunk**

**"I'd say pinkish peach." Pumbaa said dumbly.**

A few snickers where heard.

**"No no, I mean he's depressed." Timon elaborated for his slightly slow friend.**

"Pumbaa gets there eventually." Harry smiled.

**"Oh." Pumbaa muttered as they went over to the human kid.**

**Eventually, Harry got out of his depression thanks to his new friends motto, "Hakuna Matata" which meant "No Worries" and lived with Timon and Pumbaa in their jungle oasis. They taught him which bugs where ok to eat and which ones would make you sick,aside from bugs he also ate fruits and veggies that grew in the oasis.**

"Your not eating meat?" Sarabi asked before Mufasa could.

"They where my first friends after exile. I wanted to fit in." Harry said truthfully.

The two lions frowned. But, Harry seemed healthy so this bugs and fruit and vegetable only diet must have supported him.

**It is now 5 years later, Harry is 13. And they swing from a jungle vine into a pool of water below, Harry shook his bushy, messy hair that kind of resembled a lion's mane now, the only difference was it didn't go all the way around his face. He and his friends boogied off into the forest singing the motto that changed his life...**

"So that's where you've been. The jungle across the desert." Sarabi said with a raised eyebrow.

Harry frowned.

Sarabi pulled Harry into a hug. "I understand. You couldn't have come back if you wanted. Scar would have had you executed by the hyenas."

Harry buried his face in his mother's soft fur like he's wanted to for so long.

**"Are you sure he's here Severus?" Harry heard a voice ask as he was relaxing on a tree branch He looked around and saw a group of 3 humans walking around the jungle.**

**"That's what the Headmaster says." "Severus" Told the sandy haired human as they kept some sort of stick out in their hands. The black haired, crooked nosed human layed out the stick in his hand. "Point Me, to Harry Potter."**

Harry looked questioningly at the hook nosed man at the staff table.

**Potter? Harry asked himself in his mind as he shifted to his lion form, now an adult, and spied on them from the tree. A beam of light shot out of the stick and Harry's eyes widened in surprise as it shot straight to him. The 3 human's looked up into his tree and saw to there confusion, a lion. Harry smirked at them and jumped down transforming in mid air.**

"Cool." Said an eager First Year Gryffindor.

**"An animagus." The second black haired man whispered. "We all did it at 14, that was tough, I wonder how long he's been one."**

"Since I was five." Harry said as he puffed his chest out with pride.

**"Don't scare him Sirius." The sandy haired human said. Harry raised an eyebrow, these human's thought him a scaredy cub eh? He asked himself. He smirked at them and transformed back into his lion form and dashed off. I'm gonna have fun with this. He thought to himself. **

Harry smirked. A twinkle in his eye Mufasa had only seen once. When Zazu had returned from his rounds with his white feathers turned pink. He chuckled at the memory.

"I will read next." Madame Maxime said and she summoned the book to her. **"Chapter 7: Welcome to Hogwarts." **

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	8. Chapter 8

"**Chapter 7: Welcome to Hogwarts" **Madame Maxime read.

**"Stupefy!" Severus sent a Stunner at the wild child but the now lion animaus form dodhed it and ran off into the forest. "Damn!"**

Sarabi growled dangerously at Severus.

**Just try and catch me. Harry thought as he hid deep within the oasis he now called home. I know this place like the back of my hands...I guess they'd be paws right now. He hid inside a bush, the predator inside him purring happily at this new game...**

"Interesting theory." Dumbledore said silently. Perhaps those who gained an animagus form also gained the psyche of that animal. It would certainly explain Minerva's fondness for catnaps on her days off. And her reactions to catnip...Oh how she enjoyed punishing the Marauders for that. I wonder if Remus still has the pictures of the marks on Jame's backside...

**"Snivellus." Sirius started as they made their way through the jungle, "If you so much as-"**

**"Can it Black." Severus hissed. As he grimaced when he stepped on a grub. He heard a rustling. "Stupefy!" A thud was heard.**

Fake Moody approved of Severus's actions. The real Moody would have approved as well.

**"Pumbaa!" They heard a male voice shout in panic. "Talk to me buddy! What happened?" The 3 humans opened the bushed to see a meerkat on top of a warthog who was Stunned. "Come on buddy snap out of it!" The meerkat slapped the warthogs face a few times.**

"You know, those two act like an old married couple." Hermione said after thinking.

"Hermione, that sounded so so wrong." Ron shuddered.

**"Animals can talk?" Remus asked no one in particulas as Snape rubbed his temples and muttered "Ennervate." The warthog suddenly stood up and shook its head.**

**"Boy, what a rush." "Pumbaa" said. The two animals then spotted the towering humans nearby. They shrieked in terror and ran off.**

"It is." Say those who have been Stunned.

**"I'm surrounded by idiots." Severus said in despair as he rubbed his temples again **

"You sound an awful lot like Uncle Scar." Harry said to Severus who looked disgusted at the thought.

Apparently Harry hadn't rationalized Scar with his father's death yet.

**The 3 wizards continued their search for the Boy-Who-Lived. Suddenly, a lion jumped out at Severus and knocked him flat on his back. Remus and Sirius started to recite curses but stopped when they saw the lion as Harry's animagus form. **

"You where going to CURSE HIM?" Hermione shouted. "He's only a thirteen year old!"

"Who is a lion animagus Ms. Granger." Severus pointed out to the know-it-all. Harry concentrated and transformed inbetween his parents. His animagus form was a bit bigger than when Mufasa last saw him. And his mane was growing in. He transformed back when he felt stares.

**Severus gulped as the very angry looking lion growled in his face with narrowed eyes. Lily's eyes. He thought sadly gazing into the emerald eyes. He had seen those eyes mad with rage before, and this lion was furious. He heard, a snicker? He opened his eyes and felt the weight on him lift. The lion animagus was on his back in lion form laughing his ass off.**

**"You fell for it!" He continued laughing. "You thought I was gonna kill you haaahaahaahaa!"**

The two lions stared at their son again who had a mischevious twinkle in his eye again.

**Remus merely raised an eyebrow while Sirius chuckled. "If he's anything like his father Hogwarts is doomed." He muttered to Sirius.**

**"I know, isn't it great Moony?" Sirius laughed a bit as the young Animagus transformed back into human form. Harry stood up as he caught his breath then remembered what these humans did to Pumbaa.**

"Sorry." Sirius blushed at young Harry's glare.

**"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" He asked, narrowing his eyes in seriousness. **

Sarabi smacked him lightly with her paw. As light as she could. "Language.'

**"You can speak English?" Remus asked curiously eyeing around the jungle oasis they where in.**

**"Indeed." Harry said raising an eyebrow. "I'll ask again, who the hell are you and what do you want?" He was getting pissed at these humans now.**

**"We're here to take you home." Sirius told his godson.**

**"I AM home." Harry growled turning into a lion again. "Do whatever you want, see ya." He said before bounding off to look for his friends. They ran after him and soon found him runing off with the meerkat and warthog from earlier.**

**"Stupefy!" 3 Stunning Spells hit the 2 animals and Animagus. They keeled over Stunned.**

"That's kidnapping!" Hermione protested. She didn't know how he had gotten here.

**"Bring the Meerkat and Warthog too." Severus said in exasperation as they simultaneously said "Mobilicorpus." And the 3 bodies floated in the air. They apparated away with them.**

**A Few Hours Later...**

**"LET ME OUT!" Harry threw his lion body at an invisible barrier in a funny smelling room in some type of large cave. He roared in fury which echoed throughout the castle.**

"So that's what that was." Malfoy muttered. He wondered what woke him from his beauty sleep.

**"Really now Mr. Potter." A human female said as she came in carrying something. "You'll wake the entire castle." It was after hours when he woke and he noticed a very old human man coming in with a female wearing something green. The old man's facial hair was long and pointy..**

**"Welcome back dear child." The old man said. "My dear, lost child."**

**Harry wasn't listening, he kept pacing keeping his eye on every human in the room. Keep your eyes on your enemy, at ALL times. Was going through his head.**

**"LET. ME. OUT!" Harry roared again, this time in human form stunning all the wizards in the room, sure, anamagi kept some animalistic characteristics like Sirius's bark like laughter and habit of calling children pup.**

**"Harry my boy, please calm down." The old human said making him stop in his tracks.**

**"How the HELL do you know my name?" He hissed in fury.**

"Need another reminder?" Sarabi asked Harry sternly.

"I haven't done this yet mom!"

**"Language Potter." The greasy haired human he had pounced on in the forest said with a small smirk.**

**"Why are you calling me Potter?" Harry asked curiously.**

**"It is your Surname." One of the female humans who smelled of feline answered. "Your given name from your parents."**

**Harry calmed slightly, truth be told he had always been curious about where he came from. Perhaps he could milk this opportunity to find out about his human mother and father. "My parents?" He asked, his face softening, he thought about his lioness mother Sarabi who he hadn't seen in 5 years and wished he had her soft, warm fur to hide in right now.**

Several students saw him do this now.

**"Where are Timon and Pumbaa?" He asked calmly.**

**"Who?" The female he met earlier asked.**

**"The Meerkat and Warthog." He elaborated.**

"There like those uncles who always manage to ruin special occasions." Harry said with a smile.

Mufasa smirked remembering the conversation with Zazu.

**"They are with our gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid." The old human explained. "My name, is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the Headmaster, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."**

**This caused Harry to raise an eyebrow.**

"It does sound unbelievable at first. And he did live in Africa with animals most of his life." Hermione pointed out.

A random student levitated the book to themselves and began the next chapter.

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope you all enjoy! **

**I'm hoping to get an iPad for Christmas! Yeah baby! **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: A New Life**

**Harry decided to stay and learn about his past. Timon and Pumbaa where a bit skeptical at first though.**

**"Come on Timon, this is my chance to learn about my birth parents." Harry begged his "Step father."**

"Timon's the more parental type than Pumbaa. Pumbaa's more like the lazy, laid back uncle." Harry smiled.

Mufasa and Sarabi looked relieved. It seemed like their cub was in good hands. Even if they ate bugs.

**Timon sighed, he and Pumbaa had come to care about the human kid a lot over the years. "Well kid, if its that important to you, we're with ya." Timon said as he sat on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled and looked around his "Bedroom" as the humans called it. The bed was very comfortable, but he missed the oasis and not to mention Pride Rock. He wondered what was heppening there, how his mother was, and...Nala...He shook his head.**

**"Get a grip Harry, that's all behind you now, Hakuna Matata." **

Sarabi decided not to mention that Scar tried to bed Nala as his own queen.

**He sat up on the bed as the "potrait" door opened and Sirius and Remus came in. They had gotten Harry to wear a t-shirt and sweat pants though he refused to wear shoes he liked what humans called "Socks" that went on feet. They kept them warm and comfy, **

Young Harry, still only in his loin cloth, shivered and pressed closer to his parents for warmth.

**which was a blessing as the castle was drafty and cold at times, even in the summer. It was mid May, Sirius, his godfather according to Remus, wanted to enroll him in Hogwarts to learn to control his magic. Reluctantly, Harry agreed. However, he still had to learn to read and write, and lots of other things so the next year would be his first year. He picked up on things rather quickly and soon could read The Standard Book of Spells grade 1 in three days (Not impossible, I had a college reading level in 2nd grade.) The hard part for him though, was learning to write. First they started out with simple things like his name. As soon as he could spell properly he started writing other names, including...**

**Mufasa**

**Sarabi**

**Scar**

**Nala**

Sarabi smiled. Even then Harry was so innocent.

**"Who are these people?" Remus asked as he had assigned Harry to write names of those he knew. Harry realized what he had written and tore it up.**

Mufasa and Sarabi looked at their cub sadly. He still hadn't realized he wasn't at fault for Mufasa's death yet.

**"It doesn't matter." Harry said forcefully, looking at Remus with upset eyes. "just drop it please Mr. Remus." He threw the shreds into the rubbish bin and left Remus's quarters. Timon and Pumbaa where currently hunting for bugs on the grounds. He was all alone. He sighed and decided to go back to his room for the time being, a portrait of Pride Rock with several lions sleeping on the ledge.**

"I wondered when that portrait was made." An older student said. "I'd never seen it before Potter showed up.

"Its a beautiful portrait. Is that really Pride Rock?" Lavender Brown asked.

"It was made from Harry's memory so apparently yes Miss Brown is is." Dumbledore said with a twinkle and a smile.

**"Home." He said to the painting solemnly and the portrait door swung open. Allowing him entrance.**

**September 1st **

**When the First of September came, Harry rode the train called the Hogwarts Express that took the children to school from a train station called Kings Cross. He had been amazed and nervous about being around so many humans and tall buildings. But eventually got over those feelings by stroking his new snowy owl, Hedwig's feathers through the bars of her cage. When he first brought Hedwig into his room she almost immediately attacked Timon, it was rather amusing watching Timon riding around the room on Pumbaa in a panic.**

Harry giggled imagining the scene. Meanwhile, a beautiful snow owl flew in through an opening in the Great Hall's wall and landed on his shoulder.

"Are you Hedwig?" Harry asked stroking the beautiful feathers of the female owl.

Hedwig nipped his ear with affection making him giggle. .

"Very smart owl she is Mr. Potter." Dumbledore smiled.

"She is gorgeous." Sarabi said with approval. Hedwig eyed the lions suspiciously as she nestled on the table rather than on the floor with the lions.

**He had also met the Weasley family, a family of red heads who have always been sorted into Gryffindor house. He was pretty good friends with the two younger Weasleys Ron and Ginny, As well as Ron's muggleborn friend Hermione Granger. He had learned a lot about the Wizarding and Muggle worlds over the past few months, and Was a lot more comfortable around human conveniences. Hermione had been horrified when she learned he had grown up with lions in the African savannah, while Ron asked questions with extreme interest. They had been especially shocked meeting Timon and Pumbaa.**

"Its not everyday you meet a talking Meerkat and Warthog." Parvarti insisted.

_**"Of course we can talk" Timon had said before climbing up to Harry's shoulder. "You humans just never listen, except of course for this guy here." He patted Harry's head as if he where a pet dog making harry flick him off of his shoulder into a mud puddle.**_

Many snickers.

"What am I? A pet?" Harry asked.

**Hermione also had many questions about his Anamagus ability. He told her he'd always been able to do it since he was about 5 years old.**

_**"I can roar too." Harry said proudly in his lion form. "Wanna hear?" Before they could answer he let out an extremely loud roar, it was lucky the Burrow and its property was under the Fidelius Charm otherwise the muggle village could have heard it**_**. **

Harry grinned. He would be able to roar soon. His roar now was more a deep Meow.

_**"Very nice." Timon said rubbing his ear with a finger and wincing.**_

**Now we find Harry waiting in line with the First Years to be Sorted. Slowly the number of First Years dwindled down to Harry. Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed the Great Hall.**

**"We have a rather unusual Sorting this year, a student that was supposed to be enrolled two years ago could not be reached and has now been found." He let the students mutter and whisper to each other and motioned for Professor Mcgonnagal to continue.**

**"Potter, Harry." She called causing even more muttering as Harry ascended the slight staircase to the stool where the Sorting Hat sat. They muttered about his appearance, his long hair that resembled a lions mane, and his visible nervousness. **

Harry ran his hands through his thick, messy hair. He liked it like this and preferred to call it his human mane.

**When he sat on the stool Professor McGonagal put the old hat on his head**

_**Oh my my my, quite the tragic past you've had. Birth parents lost at infancy, and the father you idolized taken from you at **_**7. A voice in his head said making him growl audibly.**

Harry did the same now.

_**Clam down Mr. Potter, I cannot reveal secrets of the students of Hogwarts, but I can tell you this, it wasn't your fault. **_

**"Gryffindor!" The hat declared to the Great Hall. The table second from Harry's left exploded with cheers and two twins shouted "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry recognized them as Ron's older brothers Fred and George, two pranksters on par with Sirius and Remus in reputation. He muddled over the Hat's words as the feast went underway.**

**Not my fault? Harry asked as he cut up his steak, still a bit awkwardly as he wasn't quite used to silverware yet. **

His parents sighed. At least he was eating meat again. Even if it was cooked meat.

**Of course it was my fault, stupid hat doesn't know what its talking about, I can't go back, ever again. **

Sarabi nuzzled her son in a comforting manner as he left Mufasa's mane to hug her.

"I will read next." Professor Sprout said again and she levitated the book to her.** "Chapter 9: The Triwizard Tournament." **

**To Be Continued...**

**Kiara Potter is writing the sequel to The Wizard King and I will be telling you all when it is posted. Fingers Crossed! Hope she does a great job. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	10. Chapter 10

"**Chapter 10: The Prince Found." **Professor Sprout said.

"**Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived with quite a show. Durmstrang arrived on a Flying Dutchman like ship that arose from the glimmering lake on the eve of October 31st.. Beauxbatons arrived in a flying carriage with enormous winged horses that landed on the ground with a THUD. The Headmaster and Headmistress Karkaroff and Madame Maxime where just as unusual as Professor Dumbledore.**

The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students

**"Dumbly-Dore." Maxime said after the aged man kissed her hand in welcome. "I hope I find you well?"**

**If Harry wasn't sure if it would be rude he didn't ask if she was part giant because Madame Maxime was just as big as Hagrid was.**

Good instincts. Mufasa approved mentally. In the Pride if you insulted a female you ran the risk of being castrated.

**Professor Karkaroff wasn't as friendly seeming as Madame Maxime, his gaze immediately fell upon Harry.**

**"Yeah, that's Harry Potter." Mad-Eye Moody said in his gruff tone to the Durmstrang Headmaster who turned as soon as he heard that.**

**"You." Karkaroff said with narrowed eyes.**

"Professor Moody was an Auror. A wizarding law enforcer and Dark wizard catcher." Professor Dumbledore explained to Mufasa and Sarabi. "He and Headmaster Karkaroff have had a run in with each other before."

Both lions looked to their son wondering what that would have to deal with him.

**"A pleasure to see you again too Karkaroff." Moody growled before limping away toward the castle.**

**"So this is the wizard boy raised by lions." Karkaroff said casually eyeing Harry up and down sizing him up.**

Harry narrowed his eyes. Was this human insulting him?

**"'E" doesn't look like much does he?" Madame Maxime asked as she too eyed him.**

**Harry growled.**

As did young Harry now.

**"Down Harry." Sirius warned his godson as he knew his temper and put a cautioning hand on his shoulder.**

"I'm not a hyena. Stupid mutts." Harry hissed to Sirius at the staff table who looked affronted.

**Taking their cue The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang representatives made their way to the castle, the night sky creeping further and further upon the grounds. Harry gazd at the many constellations finally landing upon Leo. **_**So whenever you feel alone, just remember, that those kings will always be there to guide you. And so will I.**_

Everyone hung their heads in memory of the noble lion.

**Harry sighed in sadness as one of his hairs fell out and floated in the night wind.**

**Somehow...That single strand of hair from Harry's "mane" made its way ALL across the wide, vast ocean, across the plains of Africa, and into Rafiki's tree house.**

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Was there some kind of magic afoot?

**The baboon animagus grabbed the hair and sniffed it. "Harry?" He asked out loud. "He's alive?" He smiled suddenly and the baboon suddenly grabbed his "paints" and made a new drawing of Harry laughing all the time. This time, as a man. "it is time." **

Several raised eyebrows later. "Time for what?" Ron asked.

For me to return home? Harry wondered. Then wondered if he could do it.

**He said, planning his next move, for which he would need both Nala and Zazu. But how to get the bird and lioness away from Scar? He wondered, eying his wand in the corner he smirked. He grabbed his wand and ran out of the tree house. Tomorrow would be a grand day indeed. He started towards Pride Rock... **

So that's how the hornbill got to Hogwarts. Many students realized.

**At Hogwarts the next morning...**

**After an explanation of how the champions for the schools would be judged unbiasedly, by a magically enchanted goblet known as the Goblet of Fire, everyone went to bed. Though Harry had a nagging suspicion that someone from his past would soon find him. He silently prayed his thoughts wrong. How very RIGHT he was.**

"Is Zazu here?" Mufasa asked curiously.

Dumbledore shook his head. "He, Nala and Harry's other animal friends left for your home soon after Harry left."

I actually go back? Harry's eyes bulged in shock.

**The Gryffindors where having their Care of Magical Creatures class outside of Hagrid's hut where Hagrid was explaining the magical properties of Firecrab skin. Suddenly, everyone heard a strange sound. Like someone screaming from above. Harry caught something that was falling to the ground like a missile.**

Those who had been in the lesson giggled. To the Muggleborns it was like a cartoon.

**"Oh I'm dreadfully sorry." A familiar voice came from what he now recognized as...**

"Zazu? Here?" Sarabi said outloud in amuzement this time.

**"Zazu?" Harry asked the hornbill who was ruffling his feathers as he stood on the human's arm. who stared at the teenager holding him. There was no mistaking those bright green eyes. The eyes of the King's son.**

Mufasa smiled. His own mother always said Harry's eyes seemed to look into your soul. Even before Uru died when Harry was three. It was that quality that Ahadi said would make him a good King someday.

**"Did that bird just speak?" One of the Slytherin's asked with semi interest. **

"Its not everyday you meet a talking bird." Malfoy said to the looks coming his way.

**"Young Master!" Zazu said excitedly. "That insane baboon was right you ARE alive!" He said excitedly.**

**"Young Master?" Ron asked Harry who was watching the strange bird along with the rest of the class.**

"Uh oh." Harry muttered.

**Harry gulped. Uh oh. He thought...**

"You don't change much." Sarabi nuzzled Harry who nuzzled his mother back.

"I'll read." Fred said and he levitated the book to himself.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 12: Secrets **

**Harry clamped Zazu's beak shut. "Ex-nay on the ince-pray." Harry hissed. "Understand?" He asked. Zazu nodded fast. **

"Harry! What has Zazu done to you?" Sarabi said in an affronted tone.

**Harry then turned to the class. "Uh, old family friend." He laughed and scratched. "Kind of a babysitter/nanny thing." Zazu glared at his young charge and poked his head with his beak. "Ow." Harry said. "Ok ok, more like a messenger." Zazu looked indignant as Harry told them his "true" occupation.**

"Well he does tell you goings on in the Pridelands so he kinda is a messenger with a fancy title." Harry defended himself from his father's cheeky smile.

**"I am a Major Domo thank you very much. Zazu said with a puffed out chest.**

**"Messenger in a suit." Harry muttered to Ron who smirked. Zazu floated above his head and pecked him again. ("Ow!")**

Harry frowned as his parents chuckled at the duo's antics. Zazu's favorite method of getting Mufasa to pay attention to his lessons when he was young was to peck him on the head.

**"Ok ok!" Harry said, rubbing the pecked area. "Later." He said to Zazu. "I'll talk to you later, my quarters are on the third floor, behind a painting of Pride Rock." He said to the hornbill. "The password is Sarabi." He whispered to Zazu who nodded in understanding before taking off to the large human dwelling.**

"I'm your password." Sarabi muttered. He must still be hurting.

**"So who was that Harry?" Ron asked as Hagrid went on about baby unicorns.**

**"Old friend of the family." Harry said in a tone that clearly said "drop it."**

"Well that's true. His family has been Major Domo since before my grandfather's time." Mufasa mused. "His mother was the last Major Domo before she retired."

**That night...**

**After bringing Zazu some fruit from the Kitchens, Harry sat down in one of the armchairs in his "common room" like area that had his bedroom off in a separate room. "So, what do you want to know?" Harry asked the Major Domo as he ate a rather big strawberry. **

"What's a strawberry?" Harry asked. And suddenly a bowl full of plump, juicy red fruit appeared in his lap. He tried one and smiled.

**Timon and Pumbaa where hunting for grubs in the grounds right now and would be back later.**

**"Where have you been all these years? Your duty as the-"**

**"I'm not the King Zazu." Harry cut the bird off.**

"Yes you are." Mufasa assured his son. "You are my son. And the one true King." He moved closer to his human son's ear. "Don't ever doubt that again."

"Yes Daddy." Harry said looking down in shame.

**"But Young Master you don't unders-"**

**"I'm not the King. Uncle Scar is." Harry cut Zazu off again and the bird huffed. What happened to that innocent child who was excited about being King?**

"He died with Daddy." Harry whispered but his parents heard and frowned.

**"Harry you don't-"**

**"Save your breath Zazu, I'm not going back." Harry said as he glared at Zazu who gulped. "Listen to me Zazu, these people don't know anything about my dad alright? And you. Will. Not. Tell. Anyone." He broke a quill in several pieces as he said this making Zazu flinch. "Understand?" He asked as he muttered a quick "Reparo." And the pieces of the quill fell back into place.**

"Now your sounding like a Slytherin." Snape mused. Slytherins used any means to achieve their ends after all.

**Zazu gulped and nodded as the portrait door opened and Remus and Sirius came in.**

**"I was actually just about to go to bed Sirius, Remus." Harry told his godfather and teacher. "Goodnight." He left the "Common Room" and left his bag next to the armchair as Zazu sighed.**

**"Nothing like adolescent agonizing is there?" He asked the two humans.**

"No. No there isn't." Minerva and many of the teachers sighed. They had to deal with daily drama.

**"Remember us at that age Remy?" Sirius asked as he looked at the closed door of Harry's bedroom**

**"Yes, didn't you use to snog anyone who showed interest in you? I remember you fooled around with a 3rd year ravenclaw boy for a while."**

"!" Minerva said in a shocked tone.

"I was fourteen! It wasn't that much of a age difference!" Sirius defended himself. "And we still fool around now and then!"

"I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!"

"Sometimes with me in the mix." Remus volunteered.

"I didn't need to know that either!"

"And sometimes I'm Padfoot when we're alone. He sure loves doggystyle with Paddy."

"OR THAT!"

**Zazu raised an eyebrow at the two who reminded him of his cousins who always ruined special family occasions. "Well, I suppose I'll go off to the Owlery, there was a lovely female snowy owl I saw earlier who caught my eye."**

Hedwig glared at the book Zazu. How dare that bastard cheat on her with that eagle owl! The riff raff of the owl world they where!

**He rubbed the underside of his beak with his wing. He bid the now arguing pair goodnight and flew out the portrait door.**

**Harry's Voice is heard over several images: Living Beings are complicated creatures. On the one hand able to perform great acts of charity (We see Mr. Weasley gratefully accepting the grand prize drawing at the Ministry) **

Ron grinned. That year he got his own wand.

**But on the other, capable of committing the most underhanded acts of betrayal (We see Scar lying on Pride Rock overlooking the Pride Lands and gazing to the far off gorge where Mufasa died with an evil grin) **

Mufasa and Sarabi growled at the bastard who dared call himself Mufasa's brother.

**Its a constant battle that rages withing all of us, between the better angels of our nature, and the demons of our innermost thoughts. (Harry tosses and turns in his sleep, eventually looking up at the night sky of his ceiling (Charmed the same way as the Great Hall) and seeing Leo shining dully) **Harry wondered if his father was really watching over him right then in the future. **And sometimes, the only way to ward off the darkness, is to shine the light of compassion (We see Nala leaving the Pride Lands in search of Harry).**

"That was very moving." Luna said in her dreamy tone. "But the nargles are probably bothering Harry so much that his sleep is disrupted."

"Nala's coming?" Harry perked up.

"She did indeed Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said as he levitated the book to himself again. **"Chapter 12: The 4 Champions."**

Mufasa and Sarabi frowned. They hoped that that didn't mean what they thought it did.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
